Silence is Death
by rOcKeR4LiiF3
Summary: As I keep all these secrets inside my mind that are killing me inside, he's working on killing me on the outside. R
1. Chapter 1

**Hellope! **

**I had the idea from this storie since last year (around November) and I wrote it and just left it there sitting in my documents. So today I was bored and decided to read it and edit some things and add other stuff and here it is now. Now I'm not sure what to call it though, the title I put might change. And I won't be updating frequently, because, I could be into this story today, than I want to write something diferent and soon enough I just forget this and delete it xD But I'm not doing that with this story. I like Angst Freddie stories :D So I'll probably change the name of this and I'll add new chapters whenever I can. **

**And since now I say...there will be seddie! :D (Just cuz Sam isn't in the character's thing doesn't mean it's creddie. Never!)**

**Read on :D**

...

Darkness. That was all I could see as I stood up in wherever I was. But...where am I?

My eyes began to adjust to the low lighted room. I searched for something that could bring me light, like my cell phone, but my hands only touched the cold wooden floor. It was like I was in an empty room, with nothing around but me.

Suddenly, I fell backwards and hit the rough floor with a thud. I groaned, feeling a horrible pain in the back of my head. Now I couldn't think. The pain was too unbearable. My hands automatically touched the back of my head with pain, too feeling liquid cover them. When I looked closely at the palm of my hands, blood was all over them. But how? I just hit the floor, I don't think it was enough to get a concussion or to bleed. I felt so confused. I don't remember why I was even laying on the floor in the first place.

"Stay calm kid. We don't want your momma to come in here and see you like this" I heard a familiar man's voice say. His voice was deep and sounded dead serious. I've heard this voice before, I just know I have...And suddenly all of the memmories hit me in the face like the taco truck all over again, but worse.

"W-w..." I tried to speak, but the words would not come out of my mouth. My lungs weren't working properly.

He looked at me with a face that could kill if looks could. He turned to the door and before opening it he spoke "Go wash off Fredward, before your mother sees you like this, and here" He threw a bottle of pills at me. "Take one a day. Now hurry up and get ready for school kid" He finally evacuated the room completely.

My head was still spinning. I could feel some blood in the back of my head. My whole body felt sore and my wrists burned under my sleeves. I grabbed the pills from my side and carefully stood up, making sure the pain I already had wouldn't grow worse. I finally got to my feet and walked over to the bathroom, wrapping my arm around my stomach.

I put the pill bottle down and splashed some water in my face. I dried my face with a towel and looked at myself in the mirror. My face was pale, some bruises covered my cheeks, blood was all over my light blue hooddie and my hair was pointing in random directions. I was a mess. A wreck. A walking zombie. I sighed.

School started in 30 minutes, and I don't even feel like going. I don't feel like anything. But I have no other choice...

"Freddie, your gonna be late! Hurry up, school starts in 30 minutes!" My overly protective mother yelled from the other side of the door.

I was gonna answer, but my lungs were still not working. Not a single sound came from my throat. But I won't tell my mom. She'll go off and buy me some weird medicine and get all protective over me and I don't want that to happen today.

I took off my hoodie to reveal my stomach. My abdomen hurt as I touched it. I'm pretty sure I'm getting a big bruise there later on. Y wrists were completely covered in blood and wounds. I really don't know how that got there, considering that I don't cut myself or anything. I sighed as I stripped the rest of my clothes off and stepped into the shower.

I scrubbed all the blood from my body. I now noticed a small vertical line on my wrist. The blood swell quickly and disappear along with the water. I had other wounds on my legs and my cheek burned. I felt horrible, but I couldn't be absent for school today.

After I showered, I put on a long sleeved black shirt under a dark blue penny t, jeans and black converse. I grabbed my backpack from the floor and headed out of my room as I combed my hair. I just let it fall to my face, I didn't have time to apply hairspray since I was already late.

"Honey do you want some bacon with your eggs?" I heard my mom ask. I was about to nod yes but somebody else answered for me.

"Sure" HE said. I saw him sitting on the kitchen table, watching my mother's every move as she cooked breakfast. My stomach was growling, begging me for food, but 1. I was late and 2. I did not want to face him here. So I kept walking to the door, but was stopped...

"Fredward Benson"

I turned around to see him staring at me back with a frown planted on his face. His look was dead serious. Scary dead serious. Like I had done some kind of crime. I just gave him a small sideways smile to signal him that I was listening. I cleared my throat, but my lungs wouldn't respond.

"And where do you think your going?" He asked with arms crossed.

I showed him my backpack, like it couldn't be more obvious.

He gave me a puzzled but angry look and suddenly he was dragging me back to my room and into my bathroom. His hand stayed on my shoulder so tightly it hurt, as he browsed his eyes around the counter and grabbed the pill bottle with his free hand.

"You didn't take one did you?" He asked. "Did You!" He said angrier.

I slowly nodded my head no. He looked like he wanted to kill me in the spot, but for some reason he didn't. He abruptly let go of my shoulder and opened the pill bottle. He got out two pills. "Open your mouth" He indicated me. I did as I was told and he shoved the two pills into my mouth.

"Swallow" I swallowed the pills with difficulty, but I managed to get them down. I looked at him, hoping he'd tell me to leave now, but he didn't. He grabbed me by the collar, pushing me against the wall and got dangerously closer to my face.

"If you _ever __disobey_ me, I swear to God I'll-"

"Richard, your breakfast is done" Mom yelled from the kitchen, saving my life.

"Be right there" He yelled back at her, not leaving his gaze from me any second. "...and if you speak about this, about anything, it's gonna get uglier" He pushed me, making me hit the wall hard and slide down it. He left the bathroom to eat his breakfast.

I just stayed there, not bothering to get up, not bothering to fix my hair or my collar that was now a mess, not bothering to clean my face after a few of his saliva escaped his lip and landed on my face, and it was disgusting, but I didn't care.

"Freddie, time to go!" Mom yelled.

I sighed, I couldn't act this way in school, I know Carly would ask me what's wrong, I feel so unlike myself today, and it's not even lunch yet. I stood up from the floor, still feeling the pain hit my abdomen and tying to ignore it. I fixed my hair, my collar and cleaned my face from his nasty saliva. I walked into the living room, grabbed my backpack and sprinted out of my apartment so nobody would notice I had left. I entered the Shay apartment and waved at Spencer as he passed by me.

"Oh hey Fredd'O, we're leaving in a second, as soon as I find my keys" He searched under the couch and seemed to find nothing so he proceeded to the kitchen. Carly stood besides the couch, brushing her hair with one hand and holding a mirror in the other. "Hey" She greeted me giving me a quick smile and returning to the mirror. I smiled back at her.

"FOUND IT!" Spencer shouted from the kitchen sink.

"What? My ribbon?" Carly asked turning her gaze to her brother.

"No, my car keys, they were in the food disposal" Spencer said showing us his keys filler with old, rotten food.

"But why were your car keys in..."

"Hey peoples what goes on" Sam barged into the apartment like it was her home. "Fredbag" She _greeted _me by pushing me to the side and throwing herself into the couch.

I steadied myself, suddenly feeling like I was going to collapse. My whole body just wants to fall to the floor and stay there. But I fight it, and just try my best at standing still. It's bad enough I already feel like puke, now she wants to make me feel worse than puke.

"Let's go muchachas and muchacho" Spencer said stepping into the elevator.

"But I just laid downnnn" Sam whined.

"Too baaaaad" Spencer whined back.

Sam grunted as she stood up from the couch and followed me and Carly into the elevator.

We rode down the elevator for a minute. I was in deep thought all the time and still unable to speak. I don't understand why this is all happening. I've been good to everybody, I'm not bad, and yet my life is literally a living hell every single day. I sighed, staring at my black converse.

"What up with you Freddouche?" I suddenly hear Sam's voice and it caught me off guard.

The elevator doors open to the lobby, giving me advantage of not answering Sam's question. We all walk out and head to Spencer's car.

...

**What did you think? Huh? Huh? **

**Thank you for reading this :D**

**And I apologize now if I don't update this in like a month. But still , thanks (:**


	2. Chapter 2

Hey, I didn't take two months :D I kinda got inspired and wrote this down real quick. Sorry for the shortness. Well, this is kind of before the situation in the last chapter, clears up some things...kind of...

**Well the title is staying the same, I don't feel like changing it since it adds up with the whole story and how I'm gonna make it. I hope you guys enjoy this, and I'll be updating whenever I can. Thanks (:**

...

The cold air from the a/c hit my skin as I entered my apartment building, as I usually do after a long day of school. I expected my irritating doorman, Lewbert, to start yelling at me. To say how he hated teenagers being in the lobby, but surprisingly he wasn't sitting in his usual sitting place. He wasn't even in the room, which was better. I didn't have to hear his arrogant voice yelling things at me.

So I hurried to my apartment, wanting to take a bath, do my homework, probably take a nap or go to Carly's, my usual Tuesday evening. I just expected to enter and see my mom cooking me dinner or watching some protective mothers unite show or something like that. Or to just be reading a cooking magazine, siting in the living room, peacefully, until she'd notice my presence and began to ask me so many questions like if I was okay, or other protective things which I usually ignored. But no...

I got to my floor and as I introduced the key to the knob I heard yelling. My mother never yelled like the way she was yelling. Another males voice seemed to follow hers. They yelled words to one another which I couldn't comprehend, and as I was about to twist the doorknob to open the door...I looked down at my hand. I retrieved it slowly and turned to Carly's door. She's not home yet!

I sighed. I stood facing my apartment door, waiting for the yelling to end. Waiting for whoever was in there just walked out the door, took a quick glimpse of me and kept walking. But this didn't happen. A sudden silence took over the room, but soon enough yells filled the air once again. It had been 5 minutes, and to be honest, I really had to go to the bathroom. I didn't feel like standing here any more.

I sighed and slowly crept the door open to reveal my mother. Tears streamed down her cheeks, and another man standing in front of her. He looked somewhat familiar. His cheeks seemed to be dry, unlike my mother's. His eyes were filled with anger.

My mother suddenly looked at the door and they both noticed my presence. The man's jaw dropped. My mom's eyes filled with more tears. I stood there dumbfounded. Confused. What was going on?

"Uh..."

The man sighed, looking away from me as he put his hands on his hips. "Okay" He said between sighs.

For unknowns reason, the small statement made my mom brighten up. Her eyes stopped tearing up and she wrapped her arms around the man. He did the same, seeming to have no other choice, a small smile forming on his lips. If you ask me...a creepy smile.

They broke apart, finally, and my mother approached me as she wiped her tears away. "Freddie, honey, I want you to meat someone" She said holding my hand and dragging me further inside. She made me stand right in front of the man she once yelled at, now wearing a goofy grin on her face. The man shared the same smile she did, but with less enthusiasm.

"Freddie, this is Richard..." She suddenly hesitated as I stared at...Richard. "Your father" She said after a second.

I was taken aback. I stared at the man in such disbelief, with such confusion, anger, sadness struck me in one single second, I was surprised I didn't die at the moment from a heart attack.

"It's nice to finally meet my son" He smiled holding out a hand for me to shook.

I hesitated, but slowly reached out my hand to his and shook it. As I did, his hand seemed to grip mine harder than it should. I suddenly pushed his hand away and looked back at my mother. She still smiled.

"We're finally going to live as a family. A complete family" Her smile widened as mine faded. He was going to live with us. For the rest of the time I lived here. A man I barely knew. Who just showed up in my life and claims to be my father. Well...he does look like me, but...I...I don't know.

….


	3. Chapter 3

**So...school started and it's kinda hard for me to write now, I'm sorry if I don't update so fast, it's homework and some after school stuff. Ugh! So yeah, I'll try to update on weekends, and if I don't update on weekends it's because I don't feel like writing or I have writers block (Which I hate) Anyways, Enjoy :D!**

...

This pain that I'm keeping to myself is making it hard for me to breath. To think straight. To concentrate on the teachers words. I can't seem to focus on any conversation that my friends start with me. It's hard to keep up. My mind drifts back to Him. To the miserable times he makes me have. To all the wounds I got on my arm and the rest of my body. It's painstaking. I hate this! But I rather be here than at home. I wouldn't want to be alone. In the same room he's is. He'd kill me. Well, not really because he _knows _that would be stupid. Mom would find out, everybody would and he would go to jail. I wish he was in jail already.

Well...all I have to do is ignore it. Forget about it and just try to focus on school, and doing iCarly with Carly and Sam, which was today. Thank God I don't have to be home til 10.

"Benson! Are you paying attention?" Mr Howard asked me angrily, hitting his ruler on my desk. I jumped by surprise, I was not expecting that.

"Uh...yeah, I am" I said as soon as I got out of my daze. He huffed and looked at me with a doubtful look.

"Right, so I guess you could answer me this simple question, When did World War 2 began?" He smirked in satisfaction, seeing I had no idea what the answer was. I know when the first one started, but not the second one, we're learning about the second one now...I guess.

"Um...19...1930...?" I said in a doubtful tone.

"Eh. Wrong, it was in 1939. You got detention Benson for not paying attention in class" He stated angrily and went back to his desk to write something down. I sighed, well, that means less time home, I guess I'm okay with that.

The bell suddenly rang and everybody began to leave the class room. I garbed my things and walked out the classroom.

"Dude!" Sam ran up to me by my locker with Carly right besides her. "I can't believe you got detention, what happened to Smarty pants Benson who always payed attention in class?" Sam seemed to enjoy the fact that I had detention. I closed my locker and faced her.

"I was thinking..." I simply said and walked over to they're lockers.

"About?" Carly asked opening her locker along with Sam.

"Eh...stuff" I said shallowly. They don't need to know. Ever.

"What _kind _of stuff?" Carly asked after putting all her things in her locker and closing it.

"Nothing" I said walking to the detention room.

"Well than...see you guys later" Carly smiled and walked away. Wait...what does she mean by gu-

"Come on Fredweird, your gonna be late for your first day of detention" Sam said grabbing my arm and dragging me to the room, like she had gone through here a million times. Well, she got detention a lot so I guess she knows it by heart. Hah.

We entered the room and about five other kids sat on the desks talking. They stopped they're conversation as soon as they saw me and gasped.

"Yep, the nerd got detention" Sam said. I sat down on a random desk and she sat in the desk besides me.

"Welcome to detention maggots!" Mr Howard said entering the room. "You know why you are all here, for being rude and worthless, now I want you all to shut up and do the assignment written in the board. Now I'll be right back, No Talking!" He left the room.

The board said to write on a paper 100 times, I am a worthless maggot. I am NOT doing that.

"I'm not doing that chiz" Sam rolled her eyes and sat on top of the desk.

"You read my mind" I mumbled putting my head on the desk.

"What's wrong with you Fredweird?" Sam asked seeing I rested my head down.

"Nothing. I just feel kind of dizzy, it's all" I sighed as I pulled my head up and rubbed my eyes. It was now over, but I felt unbalanced. "Whatever. No big deal...so...why dis you get detention?" I asked her changing the topic.

"Throwing a pizza at Mrs Briggs face" She smiled as if she was proud of her accomplishment, or in this case, bad behavior.

I chuckled. "And your proud of that?"

"Yeah. She irritated me so I threw the pizza right at her face" She smiled. "She shoots, she scores, and the crowd goes OH CHIZZ!" She laughed, and so did I along with her.

We stayed quiet for a moment. I looked at everyone in the room. Nobody was actually doing the assignment, they were either doodling, talking, and one was writing something on a notebook.

"So Freddifer, won't your mother get angry that you got detention? She might be wondering where you are" She teased.

I sighed. "Nah. She's not home, she's working at the hospital late today..." I said not really wanting to go into those topics...but she just HAD to say-

"So what? Your staying all alone at your house. Wow, your mom got really unprotective! The world really _is _ending"

"I'm staying with my dad" I said not looking at her in the eyes.

She suddenly stopped her teasing tone and had somewhat confused/pathetic tone. "Y-Your dad?" She asked, I could see the sympathi in her eyes. That's so weird.

"Yeah..." I mumbled.

"I-I kinda thought your dad was...dead" She shook her head.

"Nope...he''s fully alive...u_nfortunately_" I shook my head and Sam raised hers.

"What?" She asked not hearing the last word. She wasn't supposed to.

"Nothing" I mumbled looking away from her.

"Whatever" She mumbled and sat back on the chair noticing Mr Howard coming back in.

"I head talking!" He said angrily.

"Yeah...cause your talking..." I mumbled carelessly.

"What was that Benson?" Mr Howard marched towards me angrily.

Oh Boy! He wasn't supposed to hear that. "N-Nothing" I said not wanting to get into more trouble than I already was.

Sam seemed to be enjoying the situation. She had a smirk drawn on her lips as she watched Mr Howard argue with me.

"That's double detention mister!" Sam burst out laughing all of a sudden. "And what seems to be so funny Puckett?" He turned to Sam.

"Your face" She said not caring at all.

"Triple detention Puckett!" He said angrily and walked out of the room.

"Whatever old man" She mumbled rolling her eyes and placing her legs on the desk as soon as he left.

"Well, I guess we'll be seeing each other in detention more often Benson" Sam smirked.

"Yeah..."


	4. Chapter 4

***GASP* I UPDATED! :D This is a bit short, but I kinda got inspired after my Spanish teacher was talking about abuse. So here it is. Somehting to read! **

...

"You guys are so late! The show starts in one minute!" Carly told us angrily as Sam and I barged into the iCarly studio.

"Sorry, but Mr Howard gave us _another _two hours of detention" Sam explained, grabbing the blue remote from Carly's hand. I took off my black jacket, feeling a bit hot, lay it down on the side of the tech cart and grabbed the camera before clicking some buttons on my laptop and then pointing the camera at the two girls.

"In 5, 4, 3, 2..." I signaled the girls to begin the show.

"I'm a human" Sam began.

"And so am I!" Carly said.

"And we be the humans from iCarly!" They both shouted enthusiasticly as Sam clicked the cheering button on her remote.

We began the show as usual. Sam throwing in some insults for me, typical, Random Debates, videos, and what not. They laughed at some things, I barely laughed, for some reason I'm not too...funny today. I feel a bit drained. It must be from all that work Mr Howard made us do for two hours straight. I sighed at the thought of having to do that again on Monday.

"Also in the new laws of Our Spencer" Carly spoke to the camera.

Sam cleared her throat, adjusting her nerd glasses she had put on and spoke in a somewhat sophisticated tone of voice. "Oystomato is prohibit to digest though any person, animal, beavecoon and/or unidentified species" I chuckled. Spencer and his crazy mind.

"And those are, the new laws of our Spencer" Carly finished as Sam pressed the applause button.

"And now-" Carly continued the show but was suddenly interrupted by someone barging into the room, stomping their feet as they did. "Fredward Benson!" I heard my mother's voice from behind me. My eyes widened, and I slowly turned around to see my very angry mom. Her hands were placed on her hips, she frowned and looked at me angrily. "You should be home right now, it's-" She checked her wrist watch to check the time. "8:01pm, passed your curfew"

"Mom,you know I do iCarly on Fridays at least til 10pm! And my curfew stopped being 8pm since I got into middle school! And plus, it's the weekend!" I argued back, not wanting to make a fool out of myself in live show...but I probably already did that anyways. **-**Sigh-

"Well your father is very angry, he wants you home _now_"

"Your father?" Carly asked suddenly in confusion. I never really told anybody that my dad had finally come back to live with us, only Sam knew.

"Yes, did he not tell you his father is now living with him and I?" My mom asked in an angry/confused tone.

"Uhh..." I didn't want people to see this, so I turned the camera to myself and spoke. "Uh, while this issue is resolved, please enjoy this video of a man breaking open watermelons with toilets" I clicked some buttons in the computer and the video came up. I put the camera on the tech cart and faced my mom.

"Freddie, why didn't you tell your friends about your father. You shouldn't be afraid to. Why would you?" My mother spoke to me with sympathy in her voice.

"I-I don't know..." I mumbled, looking at my black converse. "I guess...I forgot..."

"Forgot your own father?" My mom's voice was now full of 'gasp'. "Your father is a good man Freddie, you should feel good that he came back to be a family again"

"I wonder what he was doing _before _he came back" I raised my voice, now looking at my mom, and knowing just _exactly _what his past was. Her eyes widened and she once again frowned.

"How dare you raise your voice at me young man! Your father is going to hear about this now!" She spoke, but soon after the doors from the studio opened, and in came...Him.

"I've heard far enough Marissa, dear" He smiled at my mom. He turned to me and his gaze became deathly. I glared at Carly and Sam. They're eyes seemed to be attached to the man who had just came in. Almost my twin, I have to admit we do look alike a lot, but still..that doesn't change the way I feel about him.

My hands began to shake. iCarly is over for now, no doubt to that. "There is no need to speak to your mother in that kind of tone Freddie!" He spoke angrily. He glared at Sam and Carly with a serious look, than looked back at me, shooting daggers with his eyes.

"I think it would be best to discuss this at home, I don't want your friends to get a first bad impression from me" He spoke calmly. "I'm Richard by the way...Richard Benson" He smiled at Sam and Carly. They gave him a sheepish smile and wave in response. I could tell they were not comfortable with the situation. Well, neither was I..

My _father _turned around and walked out the door. "I'm going to go to the grocery store to buy something to make for all of us, you behave well with your father Fredward. No back talking, or you will be grounded" My mom spoke firmly. I wanted so desperately to tell her it wasn't necessary to go to the store at this time, I'm not even hungry.

I know what's going to happen now. He's gonna yell at me. He's gonna beat me like he always does. And mom wouldn't even notice. She's too blind to see the pain I'm going though. Everybody is.

She slowly turned around and walks away, leaving me alone with Sam and Carly, in utter awkwardness. I keep staring at the door. I can feel them staring at my back. Waiting for me to speak. To do _something_. But I have _nothing_. I just walk over to the tech cart, turn off the iCarly signal and walk out of the studio. Not a word said.

My steps are slow as I walk down the stairs. I'm not in a hurry. Spencer is nowhere to be seen. The front door is open, and so is the one to my apartment. The living room has this gloomy light that's really bugging me. Might as well be a sign that says 'Welcome to misery' or something.

Soon enough, and it seems to fast forward, I enter my dim lighted apartment. The only light on is coming from my parents room. My father sat down on the couch. He stares at me evilly. He slowly raises from his spot and looks at me. "You" He speaks. He grabs me by the collar and pushed my body against the now closed front door. His brown eyes seem dark to me. Dark with the evil in him. I feel some breath being taken away from my lungs, making it hard to breath, but I stay calm...or as calm as I can be.

"What have I said to you about blabbing out my passed! About mentioning to that crazy woman all of my secrets! She doesn't need to know! Neither do your _pathetic _friends do. It's none of they're business." He tightens his grip on my neck. "You just keep that mouth of your shut and forget about what you hear me say on the phone, got it _kid_" He tightens his grip more as he waits for me to respond. I slowly nod my head 'yes', trying to breath. His grip loosens a bit, but he pulls me to his body and then slams me against the door. Than he punches me in the stomach. I fall to my knees, feeling like crap. He gives me one last dirty look before walking into his room and leaving me there. To suffer in my pain alone.


	5. Chapter 5

After half an or of sitting alone in my room, my mother called me. She had made tacos with nachos. She called it Mexican Night. We sat down in the table and began eating the food. I picked on my food, not feeling hungry at all. I actually felt that if I I took a bite, I would vomit.

Mom seemed to notice this. She put her half eaten burrito down and looked at me. "Freddie, are you alright? Why aren't you eating your food?" She asked in concern.

"I-I'm not really hungry" I mumbled. I could seance my father staring at me by my side.

"Well, you haven't eaten anything since lunch I suppose, you have to eat something to make you strong" My dad said in a _fatherly advice _voice that made my mom smile. I rolled my eyes at his pathetic act.

"Your father is right Freddie, if you don't eat, you won't grow up to be a strong man like he is" Mom said. He chuckled at her words, and again, I rolled my eyes without them noticing. If only she could see the dark side of his _fatherly act _towards me.

I sighed. I grabbed the burrito from the plate and took a small bite.

"That's my boy, eating like a _man_." He messed up my hair with his hands with a grin on his face. I gave him such a fake smile, I was surprised neither of them noticed it. Mom just laughed a bit and went back to eating.

I thankfully finished my food without the large urge to vomit. I stood up from the table, put my plate on the sink and went straight to my room, saying good night to my mother. "Good night" My dad replied instead. I kept walking to my room and closed the door behind me. But I didn't lock it. I was afraid to get into _more trouble_.

I took off my shirt as I got into the bathroom and looked at myself in the mirror. I could now see very clearly the dried blood on my wrist along with the few bruises. My face was somewhat pale. There was a big bruise in the middle of my stomach. I reached my finger to it and poked it. It hurt like hell with just one touch! I flinched as the pain acted up. I reached my finger to my wrist and scraped some of the dried blood off. They didn't burn, they were actually dried. They were heeled, along with the other wounds in my body. I stripped the rest of my clothes off and took a nice, hot and long bath.

I got out and dried myself. Feeling way better, I got into my pajamas and settled down on my bed. In a short period of time, I fell asleep.

…

"Wake up" I felt somebody tap my nose slightly and whisper in my ear. My eyes slowly shot open, and I realized my mom's face was staring back at me with a small grin on her face.

I yawned and sat up on my bed. "Morning" I said stretching out my arms.

"Good morning Freddie. Get dressed, we're going on a ride" She said.

"Where?" I asked enthusiastically, standing up from my bed.

"To a picnic in the park. I made sandwiches and your dad made some potato salad for us" My happiness suddenly erased completely as she reminded me of him.

"Okay" I mumbled and walked over to my dresser to pick my clothes. I threw on a gray long sleeved shirt under a light and dark blue striped shirt with a logo of its brand on the side, jeans and converse. I looked at myself in the mirror. I looked pretty good. My bangs covered my eye, unusually. I always put my hair neatly done so my bangs won't cover my eyes. So I grab a comb from the counter and some gel and fix my hair to make it as it usually is.

As I was now brushing my teeth, I noticed the pill bottle he had gave me yesterday.

"Knock Knock" I heard a man's voice imitating knocking on a door. I turned to the source to see my father staring at me with a small sideways smirk on his lips. "Getting yourself neat aren't you?" He leaned against the door frame. "Ought a boy, just like your dad, wanting to impress the ladies"

I couldn't help but chuckle at his statement. I turned to him as he kept talking. "So, who's the _lucky _girl" He put some emphasis on the word lucky.

"No One" I mumbled. I honestly don't like anybody. After I broke up with Carly, I kind of realized a lot of things, and besides, I haven't had time to think about...love.

"Really? There must be somebody you must like. Is it one of your girl friends?" He asked.

"Well...I used to like Carly, the brunette, but I got over her" I mumbled. Even though he was acting like...well...a father or something, I didn't completely trust him. He must have something up his sleeve to be acting the way he is right now.

"Why is that?"

I hesitated. "'Cause...she wasn't really in love with me. She just thought she was because I saved her life." I said. "She was just..._bacon_" I whispered.

"Bacon? What do you mean?" He asked, sounding really confused.

I sighed. " Sam was the one who told me it was just a phase and all that" I said, not wanting to go further into the subject.

"Oh. Okay" He nodded his head as his vision left my gaze and went to the bottle by the sink. He gazed back at me.

I shook my head, knowingly. I grabbed the bottle, opened it and shoved a pill into my mouth. I drank some water from the sink and swallowed it.

His smirk grew into a large grin. "Your turning out to be a good kid Fredward" He said calmly. There was a silence now. I stared at him awkwardly. What a hypocrite. He beats me one day, than the next he's acting all nice?

He suddenly went all serious. His grin had disappeared, leaving behind his scary frown. He turned around and walked out of my room. Weirdo!

I sighed in relief that he had finally left. I heard my mom call me from the kitchen. I ran out of my room, grabbing my phone and followed my parents out of the building.

…

We got to the park. I got out of the car and looked around. There were a few kids. Not many people. There was a tall tree with a great shade and about half a mile away were the restrooms.

"Well, here we are! Honey bring the basket please" Mom said getting out of the car. _Richard_ had in hand the basket we had with all the food to eat.

We walked over to the tree and settled down. He placed a large quilt on the ground for us to sit in. We sat down. Mom gave us a sandwich and some juice and we began eating.

"This is nice" She said with a bright grin on her face. I've actually never seen her this happy before. She looked...bright I guess. "I've always wanted to do a family picnic day, and finally, here we are." She smiled.

"Yes. This is a very nice time Marissa" He smiled at her.

We all went into our different thoughts, when suddenly he spoke, "Hey, so is Sam the girl you like?"

I was about to swallow something when the words came out of his mouth. I almost chocked on the sandwich. I had to spit it out and chug down the entire bottle of juice. Than, I looked at him. "Sam? Never!" I said firmly.

"She torments him every day" Mom confirmed. I nodded.

"Oh" He shook his head and took a bite of his sandwich.

I tried to avoid any conversation with him. It just seems awkward to be sitting next to him, like he's the father I have never met til now. Like he suddenly arrives in my life _claiming _to be my dad, and I just accept him. And I just stay okay with it and call him 'dad'. Well no. I'm never going to consider him my father, not even if he look like me, not even if it's proven.

"I need to go to the restroom" I say standing up. I see him stand up from his spot next to me. "Yeah, me too. All that juice went right through me" He chuckled along with mom.

"Well, I'm going to start packing up, and we'll just stroll around the city, okay?" She stood up from her spot.

He nodded. "Okay" Before he turned around and walked, I was already a few feet away from him, on my way to the restroom. He followed way behind, but I could tell he was there by every foot step he took.

I go to the entrance of the restroom. It was one of those public restrooms with urinals and stalls. After I peed, I zipped up my zipper and washed my hands with soap. I smelled it. It oddly smelt like bacon, which reminded me of Sam. I chuckled at the thought of Sam, coming here and chugging down the whole soap container _just _cause it smells like bacon.

"What's so funny" Richard asks washing his hands as well.

"Nothing" I mumble drying my hands with a napkin.

He grabs a napkin, dries his hands and faces me. Real close.

"Nothing...eh?" He pushed me to the wall and gets dangerously close to me. I could smell his gross breath. Garlic and something else. Like he didn't wash his mouth or something. His fist was right besides my head which was, along with my whole body, stuck to the wall. Unmovable.

"You think to much kid! I was wrong about you" He said.

I just stared at him. I wanted to get out of his presence as soon as possible, but I coldn't. He was blocking my way. So I had to wait. To go through the pain with no one to help me out of this.

He gripped my chin with one hand tightly and held me up the wall. With his spare hand he reached into his pocket and got out the bottle of pills. I already took one, why would he bring them again?

"You see this?" He wiggled the bottle around. I couldn't nod my head since his strong arm was gripping it. He slowly put my feet back on the ground, still gripping my chin, but now I could slowly nod my head.

A smirk crossed his lips. He abruptly let go of my chin, pushing my head to hit the wall. I groaned as I watched him open the bottle. He took out one pill and placed the bottle back in his pocket.

He showed me the small pill. "Your supposed to take TWO!" He yelled in my face.

"But you said take one a day s-"

"FORGET WHAT I SAID!" He yelled. I wish mom could hear his voice, I know I am hearing him too loud.

I slowly nodded my head and, with shaky hands took the pill from his hand. I examined it. It was just like a regular white pill. I looked back at him. He had a look that told me that if I didn't swallow it in the next second he was gonna make me swallow it. So I shoved it in my mouth and roughly swallowed it. I could still feel it in my throat since I didn't have any water.

"Go back to your mother" He mumbled angrily walking towards the sink to wash his hands, again. Seriously, what a hypocrite. I'm terrified of the guy. He can be all smiles now but a second later he's pissed off. I sighed as I finally got out of his side. I walked back to my mom who had just finished packing everything.

"Where's your father?" She asked putting the quilt into the basket.

"Washing his hands" I said putting my hands into my pocket.

"Well, he better hurry, we're leaving now." She walked over to the car and put the basket on the back seat. I lazily walked around the area while waiting for Richard to come back.

I wonder so many things about him. Why would he give me those pills? Is it so all the bruises I have clear up or something? Why is he even doing this to me? What have I ever done to make him beat me up? I just wish I knew.

As I wondered these many questions, he finally appeared. "Let's go!" Mom called for me. I walked over to the car and sat on the back seat. Mom started the car and we drove off.

Mom and Him talked the whole ride. We were supposed do stroll around the city, but mom forgot to make a right and we ended up at Bushwell. Home Sweet Home. She shrugged and decided we should have lunch here. So much food, ugh, I'm not hungry at all. Now I _really _feel like vomiting, but I won't. I hate it.

As we got out of the elevator to the 8th floor, Sam and Carly stood there, waiting for the doors to open. Carly smiled as she saw me but Sam just had a blank expression on her face.

"Hey" Carly smiled.

"Hey" I smiled back. She smiled at my parents who smiled back.

"Sup Fredweirdo" Sam greeted me typical.

I heard my dad go "Hm" but I ignored it.

"Hey you wanna go to the groovy smoothies with us?" Carly asked as my parents stepped out of the elevator and headed into the apartment.

"Umm" I saw them go inside without waiting for me. I was feeling kinda sick from all the food my mom's been talking about, but a smoothie wouldn't hurt me. In fact, it would make me feel better...sort of. "Okay!" I said.

"Ugh! Must the geek come with us?" Sam groaned stepping into the elevator with me. I rolled my eyes.

"Sam! Be nice" Carly said.

Sam rolled her eyes. "Yeah, whatever"

…

_**Groovy Smoothies**_

"So..." Carly began to speak as we all sat down on a chair drinking our smoothies. "What's up?" I could see she wanted to ask me about my dad and where the heck he came from, I mean, who wouldn't, I'd be asking Sam if it was her dad.

Sam rolled her eyes. "So Frednerd, when did your daddy come?" She asked the question in Carly's mind. Carly gave her a look and she just shrugged.

"He came like a week ago" I said in a low tone of voice.

"Really? Why didn't you tell us?" Carly asked.

I shrugged as I took a sip of my smoothie. "I don't know...I guess, I didn't want anybody knowing for now that my long lost dad came back from God knows where"

"Well, did he tell you why he left?"

"Not really" I shook my head. "But I have an idea where he came from." I mumbled.

"And where is that?" Sam asked as she sipped her smoothie.

I shrugged playing with my straw. "Whatever. It's none of my business"

I noticed Sam frown while Carly just raised her eyebrows and took a long sip of her smoothie.

"What's wrong with you Fredward?" Sam asked. I looked at her and she seemed like she wanted answers. Carly didn't say anything.

"Nothing" I mumbled.

Sam was about to talk when T-Bo came into the picture. "Wanna buy some ribs?" He asked holding up a stick with ribs though them. How the heck did he get those in?

Before I could respond no, Sam had snatched the stick from T-Bo and ran out of the store.

"Hey! You owe me 20 bucks for those!" He shouted out. Carly sighed. She took out her wallet and payed the man.

…

**A longer chapter! :D -Bows- Lol. So I'm into writing this story now! I have so many ideas, and I'm making The Evil Father more...well..evil, so feel free to call him names in the review xD lol. **

**So yeah, school isn't really that hard like other people say, in fact it's easier than I expected! I have time for homework, family AND computer! This is awesome! :D**

**So I'll update as soon as I can! See you later! And thanks for reading! (:**


	6. Chapter 6

**Re-Written! I re-wrote it because I thought it was REALLY out of character and just...odd. It bugged me for two days straight and I couldn't help but think "This is soo disturbing and just not good at all" Because Richard (Freddie's bastardo dad) is not a rapist or anything. (Heck no) He's just an evil man. So yeah, I re-wrote the ending of this chapter, the beginning is the same as it was. So don't worry, There is no rapist in linking park, who's snatching up your windows so don't hide your kids, don't hide your wives and don't hide your husbands cuz they're not raping anybody in here! XDDD (I just had to put that out there) Lmao! (And sorry about making you guys read nonsence (It was 3am when I wrote that)) **

...

After Sam ran out of the Groovy Smoothies with the stick of ribs, Carly and I had to follow her all the way back to her house so she could pay Carly her 20 bucks. She didn't give her the 20 bucks by the way. She had finished 4 whole ribs in less than 5 minutes. Than she fell asleep. We gave up on her and sat down in the living room to watch some TV.

A new episode of Celebrities under water was on, but Carly didn't wanna watch it. She says she doesn't like shows where celebrities get hurt. Especially if that celebrity is Taylor Lautner. I honestly don't see why girls are so ga ga over him. He's not that hot, and not just because I'm a guy and I like girls, but yeah, he's not a big whoop. So anyway, we ended up watching some rerun of Full House.

I suddenly heard somebody sniffing. "Is that geek I smell?" I heard Sam ask. I looked over to her and she was looking back at me in annoyance.

"What are you doing at my house Frednerd?" She asked sitting up on the couch and noticing Carly was next to her. "Oh, hey Carls...ohh, now I remember" She shook her head and chuckled.

"Yeah! You ate four whole ribs and I had to pay" Carly crossed her hands angrily.

"Chilax Carls! Let's just watch..." She stared at the TV to see what we were watching. "Full House? Ugh, that show sucks. Who told you to change the channel Benson?" She stood up from the couch and slapped me across the face.

"I didn't change the channel! Carly and I both wanted to watch it!" I argued, standing up from my chair.

"EH, put a sock in it wuzz" She rolled her eyes and threw herself on the couch and sat up next to Carly.. "Hey, it's kind of weird not hanging out at your place" Sam chuckled. I rolled my eyes. She just irritates me so much! But -sigh- she _is_ my friend. I sat next to her. "Yeah, we always hang out together at your house" I told Carly, agreeing with Sam.

"First off, thanks for pointing out the obvious_! _And second, who asked for your opinion" She turned to face me, and now I kinda wanted to...I don't know...slap her across the face! So I did! I slapped her pretty hard, leaving a red spot. Her jaw dropped. She pushed me to the floor and kicked me various times on my side. I groaned. She finally stopped and I held me stomach. A tear escaped my eye as the pain got worse than it was. "SAM!" I heard Carly cry. She got to my side and tried to help me sit up.

"Freddie are you okay?" She asked.

"Yeah, it's okay" I said standing up. The pain slowly disappeared, and I, again, sat down next to Sam and tried to avoid conversation the whole time. "Wuzz" She mumbled under her breath. I avoided arguing with her and stared at the TV.

"What time is it?" I asked after a while, yawning.

"Um" Carly searched for something in her pocket, got out her cellphone and checked the time. "7pm" She said in a bored, lazy tone of voice.

My eyes widened. Oh Chizz, mom might get angry if I'm not home by eight. She _did _get angry because I was doing iCarly at 8 yesterday, and I was next door, can you imagine the fit she's gonna have if I'm here at 9! And then _Richard_! -_Sigh_- So I shot up from my spot in the couch and walked to the door. "I gotta go before my parents kill me for not being there" I said. "I'll see you guys tomorrow"

"Kay, bye" She waved. I looked over at Sam who sat next to her. She gave me a death glare so I just shook it off, waved at her and walked out the door.

The distance from Sam's house to Bushwell isn't really that far, I got home in like 5 minutes. I got out of my pocket the key to my apartment and as I opened the door, my father stood there in the living room, staring straight at the entrance of the apartment. He looked so angry. I felt so scared by just looking into his eyes, I just wanted to hide under my bed like a five year old.

"Where were you?" He asked me in his loud, angry voice.

"I was at Sam's house, she took a stick of ribs from the manager of the groovy smoothies and we had to follow her home so she could pay back the money for the ribs" I answered simply, but scared as heck on the inside.

He studied me for a while as I looked around wondering where mom was at a time like this. It seems that she's never by my side when things like this happen. "Where's mom?" I finally asked hesitantly.

"She had a call from work, they said they needed her urgently to work overnight" He said somewhat calmly, but I could still feel the anger and stiffness of his voice.

All I really wanted to do was lock myself in my room and get away from him. But that was clearly not gonna happen. He didn't move from his spot. His gaze was stuck to mine. It was kind of weird and awkward to just stand there and look at each other, so I slowly walked over to my room. After a few steps, my gaze left his and I got to my room. I turned to close the door, and as I did, he held the door so I couldn't close it. He shoved it open, making me move from its way. He got into my room and closed the door shut. I could see his anger raising. The fire in his eyes. It was creepy.

He got a grip of my wrist and forced me to the wall, where he stood an inch away from me, his breath was like steam on my face, so heavy and warm, I felt really uncomfortable in this situation.

"I've told you to be home early, or there's trouble" He spoke in a loud whisper, like he was fatigued. He pushed me forward along with his body and span me around so my front hit the wall and he was right behind me. His arms were wrapped around me with a firm grip on my wrists.

"Now, what do you have to say for yourself? What is your pathetic excuse for getting out of this one? Eh Fredward!" His grip was getting tighter and tighter by the second. "Is it your girlfriend's fault? You had to take care of your Sammy or what's her face? You couldn't leave her _run around _all alone to her house? After she _stole _whatever she stole from that guy? You just _had _to go to her, because you were too _scared _she might _finally _get killed? That you would loose that blond headed demon for good!"

"Well, she doesn't give a crap about you! Your just her punching bag that she keeps punching and beating the crap out of til one day it get's worn out. That's what you are and that's what you'll _always _be to her. She doesn't give a fuck what happens to you. She doesn't care. Why The Fuck Are You Still Here!" He was now yelling. All his words and statements made my heart ache, made my temper rise, made me...angry. Sam is my friend no matter how much we fight or hate each other. She might not care about me, but I care about her a lot. I'm not going to listen to this...this _bastard's_ words that will only make me depressed. I'm not going to stand here and let him rip my wrists off of my hand. I mustered up all of the strength left in my body and abruptly turned around, making him loose his grip from my wrist and punched him right in the face so hard, I didn't feel when my knuckles made contact with his face.

He tightened his eyes and groaned. My eyes widened as I realized what I had just done. I quickly ran out the door, but he grabbed my wrist before I could make a complete exit and spun me around so he could punch me in the face. With my free hand, I punched him in the face once again. He lost his grip from my wrist and stumbled backwards. This was my only opportunity. I ran out of the apartment. As I threw the door closed behind me, I noticed Sam was closing the door to Carly's apartment. She noticed me, her eyes widened, but I quickly ran out of her sight, down the stairs to the fire escape.

I sat down on a beach chair I always had there, for when I needed to think. I breathed heavily, after my race down here, I noticed how fatigued I was. I than felt the horrible pain I had in my face. I felt something slipping down my nose. I wiped it off of my nose and looked at my hand, to see it was blood. He had hit me pretty hard I guess. I felt like crap.

I looked at my knuckles. They were unusually red and it kind of hurt as I moved them.

I grabbed my PearPhone from my pocket and played some music. I shook my head and let my thoughts flow through my mind, let the music fill my ears, let the pain disappear slowly.

…

**Thanks For Reading! And again, sorry for the whole re-writing thing.**


	7. Chapter 7

**If you didn't look at the previous chapter, I re-wrote it! So, I changed a few things in the beginning of this chapter, not much, just the fact that he's at the fire escape and not at his house, so the rest of the conversation goes the same. (:**

...

My eyes blinked wildly as I woke up, feeling sore and tired. I groaned as I got up and saw I was still in the fire escape, and as I remembered the thoughts from last night. The day was pretty gloomy. The sky was gray, and it seemed like it was going to rain, but it didn't.

I noticed my PearPhone resting on my knee. It was playing a random song I barely listen to, so I changed it to another song and laid back on my chair.

"Freddie!" I hear a female voice scream at me from afar. I removed my headphones from my ears and see Sam standing right next to me.

"What?" I ask in surprise, standing up from my chair.

"What are you doing here?" She asked sitting on the window.

"Listening to music" I raised my PearPhone. "Thinking" I sat back down on the chair.

"About?" She asked.

"Stuff"

"What kind of _stuff_?"

"Stuff you don't need to know about"

"Why?"

"Because it's _my _problems not yours" I put back my headphones and lowered the volume so I could hear Sam's voice.

"What? That you hate your dad?" My eyes widened at her words. "It's so obvious. But don't worry, your secrets safe with me nub" She smirked.

I turned my chair closer to her. "How?"

"Well, why wouldn't you tell us your dad came back? Or why was it awkward when he came over when we were in the middle of iCarly. It's so obvious that you hate him and you want him out of your life" She rolled her eyes and leaned against the window frame.

"Yeah...your right" I mumbled, than I chuckled. "It's kind of funny how you know me sometimes" I couldn't help but smile. She grinned. "Yeah, I kinda feel you Benson, I have never met my dad, and if I ever _do_ I won't really like him. He walked out of my life before I was even born, and he's just gonna come back and ask for us to let him live with us? After he left for so many years? What was more important than raising his own kids?"

I nodded. "But I really had no other choice, my mom just let him live with us. I don't know what got over her." I shook my head for a moment. I was opening up to much to her, I could tell her things I'm not supposed to. "I kind of overheard them talking one day" I said suddenly. " I got home from school, and I just heard them scream at each other, but I really couldn't understand what they were saying, and when I walked in, my mom was crying and he seemed kind of angry, but then after a while, he got serious and he said he would stay. I was so confused. I didn't know who he was until my mom said he was my dad. I was taken aback" I looked at her in the eyes. "Do you know what its like to meet your dad for the first time ever and have him treat you like crap!" I said angrily.

Sam frowned. "He treats you bad? Worse than I do?" She smirked.

"Worse" I mumbled.

Her smirk disappeared. We stared at each other for a long time. I had said something I shouldn't have.

"Seriously?" She asked. I stood up from the chair and sat down by the window, next to her. I nodded.

"That sucks" She mumbled. I could tell she had no idea what to say, so I just stared at her.

_'Your just her punching bag that she keeps punching and beating the crap out of til one day it get's worn out'_ His words buzzed in my mind. '_That's what you are and that's what you'll **always** be to her'_

No. I'm not just her punching bag, I'm also her friend. If she didn't care she wouldn't be here right now.

"What are you thinking about?" Sam asked, interrupting my thoughts.

I shook my head and avoided talking to her. She could irritate me right now, but than she's talking to me all friendly. God, she's so confusing!

She sighed in a hesitant voice and spoke under her breath "I can't believe I'm about to say this" She shook her head for a second, than looked back at me. "Freddie" She sighed. "Listen, you can trust me with whatever problems you have, and I swear I'll keep it all a secret." I raised my head to see her face. She was being completely honest, and I really appreciated that, but I couldn't tell her anything.

I looked at the sky. It was beginning to rain, I could feel drops of water hit my skin. "We better go inside" I said standing up. She frowned, and seemed angry, but I ignored her and walked away.


	8. Chapter 8

**Important: I re-wrote the ending of chapter 6 and the begining of chapter 7. If you didn't read about the part where Freddie goes to the fire escape on chapter 6, I sugest you go back and read it. (:**

**And for those of you who have, HI! [x **

...

"Where are you going?" I asked Sam as she walked away from the elevator.

"I'm taking the stairs" She mumbled and walked over to where the stairs were. It's really weird, cuz Sam is usually too lazy to take the stairs, but whatever. So I took the elevator and got to the 8th floor, to Carly's, not my house. I walked in an saw Carly and Spencer sitting on the couch, both had a bowl of cereal in they're hands and a blanked wrapped around they're legs.

"Hey" I smiled as I closed the door behind me. I looked around and noticed Sam wasn't there. "Where's Sam?" I asked.

"She left a few minutes ago. Why?" She asked after taking a spoonful of cornflakes.

I sighed. "Never mind. I'll see you guys later" I turned around to open the door but Spenser's voice stopped me.

"Hey, your parents are looking for you. Where have you been?" He asked. I didn't bother to turn around and look at him. I just twisted the door knob to open it and exited the apartment without answering.

I got to the lobby, where Lewbert was fast asleep on his desk, drooling all over it. Gross. The sky was completely gray, it almost looked like it was night, but it was still bright. As soon as I stepped out of the building, rain began to pour down from the sky. I was completely soaked, but I didn't really care.

I walked to Sam's house, where she's probably going. Where else would she go? Except the groovy smoothies. I hope she has an umbrella or she'll catch a cold. I frowned. I'm _worried _about her? Nah! I shook my head and shoved my hands into my jacket pockets. Hair fell to my face and I tried as best as I could to slide it off, but it kept going back. So I just ignored it.

I was getting close to the groovy smoothies, when I noticed somebody wearing a red and black jacket from afar. I noticed that was the same jacket Sam wore when I talked to her. That must be her! I ran over to her side. It was exactlyher. Soaked. She didn't seem to notice me since she looked really deep in thought. Her hands were shoved into her jacket pockets and her face had drops of water falling from her cheeks and nose along with her troubled look.

"You okay?" I asked softly. She turned to face me.

"When did _you_ get here?" She asked looking surprised when she saw me.

"Now...? Why didn't you go to Carly's?" I asked as she looked away and shook her head.

"Cuz I didn't want to" She simply said. Something was on her mind. I could tell by the look on her face. She seemed to be over thinking something. I know her _that _well for some reason. I guess I grew to learn her mood by just a glimpse at her. Especially her _angry _look and her _death glares_.

I stayed silent for a while, but I couldn't help but ask her, "You okay?"

She glared at me with a dead serious face, one that looked like it had more than meets the eye, like, a small glint in them. She shook her head as we got into view of her house. "Not really" She mumbled. A drop of water slipped down her nose and fell. She took out of her pocket the key to the house and opened the door.

"Shouldn't we dry ourselves before-"

She cut me off by shoving me to the side and walking in, leaving the door open for me. She, wet as she was, threw herself on the couch carelessly. I slowly walked inside, closing the door behind me and stared at her.

"Won't your mom get mad because your soaking wet and your laying on the couch?" I asked.

She grabbed her PearPod from the side table ad started listening to music. "Nope" I heard her say as the music blasted off her headphones.

I sat down on the floor, leaning against the couch next to her head and put one of her headphones in my ears. It was some Asking Alexandria song. I rolled my eyes at her strange, emotional way of acting today and threw the PearPod at her.

I rested my head on the couch and closed my eyes. I hadn't noticed how tired I was, and I woke up a while ago. I turned my head to the side to seem Sam's face. Her eyes were closed, which made me sleepier. And sleepier. Til all I could see was dark, and all I could hear was the music.


	9. Chapter 9

**We meet again...lol...**

...

"Freddie" I felt somebody shake my shoulder, but I ignored it.

"Freddie!" This time the voice was angry and shook me harder. I lifted up my arms and slightly shoved the person's hands away from my shoulder. "Five more minutes mom" I mumbled weakly, thinking it was mom waking me up for school.

I heard a huff. Than a thud. Than I felt someone shove me. I shot my eyes open and saw Sam standing in front of me, her arms crossed and looking pissed. I rubbed my eyes and got up from the floor to meet her gaze. "W-What happened?" I asked. I erased everything that happened yesterday, I really don't remember at the moment. Except for...certain things. I took a glimpse at my hand to see it was a bit swollen.

"We fell asleep" She answered, throwing herself in the couch. "School starts in thirty minutes so you better run home and get your things, and I better take a shower, but I don't feel like getting up" She sighed and closed her eyes.

I looked at my phone. It was 7:30am. We were going to be so late, but for some reason...I didn't care. At all. I shoved the phone back into my pocket and threw myself in the couch next to Sam. She rested her head close to my shoulder. I turned to face her and spoke, "I don't wanna go to school."

She turned her head a bit to look into my eyes. "Me either." She responded in a whisper.

"Besides, while I go home, take a bath and walk to school I'm gonna be like an hour late" I said looking away from her. "And there's also the fact that I have to face my parents." I gritted my teeth as I spoke the words.

Sam sat Indian style on the couch to look at me. "What did your dad do to you?" She suddenly asked.

I didn't look at her and stayed quiet the whole time. I do not want to talk about this right now, I don't even want to _think_ about it. "No" I mumbled. "It's none of your business" I slowly stood up and walked over to the door.

"Whatever" I heard her mumble. She abruptly got up and walked up the stairs to the bathroom, where she threw the door closed, making the sound echo throughout the house.

I sighed and walked out. I'm going to school, even if I'm late, I don't want this situation to affect my life, even though it already has, but I don't want to be a psychopath who needs a therapist to resolve my _issues_. Hell no! I can resolve this by myself, or even better, it can resolve itself, all I have to do is sit back and wait. For my mom to know his dirty little secrets and kick him out of the house. As soon as she knows about all that he's been putting me through, and about his past, she'll kick him out for good. Now if only there was a way she could find out without me telling her, because if I tell her, he'll know. I don't know how but he will surely know!

I walked all the way back to Bushwell. I got there quickly considering I was so deep in thought. I saw Lewbert laying on the floor. Was he dead? Oh my God! I slowly walked closer to see if I was right. Flies were flying around his wart. Gross!I noticed his chest was rising and falling, so he was alive. Maybe he had a tantrum and collapsed. I sighed and walked to the elevator.

The double doors opened, revealing Carly and Spencer.

"Freddie! Where have you been, your parents are looking _everywhere _for you" Carly ran towards me and gave me a quick hug.

"Not everywhere" I mumbled as Carly pulled away from me. "I was at Sam's" I replied.

"Oh. Well you better get up there. They said that if you don't show up in 30 minutes, they're reporting you kidnapped." Carly informed.

"Okay, see you at school later." I walked into the elevator and pushed the 8th floor button.

"Well you better hurry if you don't wanna be late." Carly shouted as she walked away.

"I'll try" I shouted back as the doors closed. Before she was out of my sight, she turned around and smiled at me...in a flirty way? What the heck?

I got to my floor quicker than I thought. I walked down the hall to my apartment, shaking. Wondering what was going to happen as soon as I entered. I stood in front of the door and sighed. I could hear mom's voice and Richards arguing. I couldn't hear very well what they were saying, so I pressed my ear against the door to hear better.

"He _has _to be out there somewhere Richard, don't give up!" My mother's voice sounded sad. I heard a thud, like a book was thrown to the floor.

"Hell, I gave up 15 _years _ago Marissa! By this time he must be dead!" I heard Him yell with rage in his voice. Than I heard sobbing.

"I-I thought you were going to stay no matter what." She sobbed.

"Well I didn't know that _no matter what _meant going through _this_." He said. He's leaving. He only came to torture me. That's all. He's _finally _leaving. Everything has fallen into place. It resolved itself. I knew all I had to do was sit and wait. This is awesome!

I heard footsteps approach the door and the door knob twist. He's leaving now. I have to hide. Oh Crap, he's gonna see me. I didn't have time. The door shot open and he saw me standing there, as the huge grin that had formed on my lips disappeared quickly.

He sighed, shook his head, turned around and walked to my mother's side. "He's back" He said in a monotone voice, raising his head to look at me with a blank expression on his pale face.

"Freddie! Honey!" My mom ran over to me and embraced me into a hug. "Where have you been? I thought I had lost you!" She exclaimed kissing my cheek. I couldn't help but to slowly rip off of her embrace.

"I stayed at...Gibby's house." I lied. I couldn't let them know where I _really _was. Than he'd show up at Sam's house and hurt her too, and I do not want that to happen. Not at all.

"Why didn't you tell me before you left?" She asked, wiping off her tears with her sleeves.

I shrugged and looked at Richard. He gave me _the look_. The look that said _'If you say anything I swear to God I'll kill you'_. I shuttered. "I-Um...I got..." I swallowed. "I got mad at...dad..." I shook my head. I called him _dad_. He is not my dad, I have never considered him that way, but I couldn't call him Richard, or it would have been _worse_.

She sighed. "Honey, don't get mad at your father, he grounds you because he cares about you." I guess he lied to her. He could care _less _about me.

"Yeah...I'm gonna get ready for school" I said walking towards my room and locking the door behind me. I took a quick shower and brushed my teeth. My usual morning routine, which also included taking the pill. I swallowed two of them and walked out of my room with my book bag on my back.

"Want some breakfast Freddie?" Mom asked as I was about to leave. I just noticed my stomach growling like crazy, I hadn't eaten since Saturday, and it's Tuesday! (There was no school on Monday) When mom made me chug down all that food that gave me the urge to vomit, well that urge is over. Now I feel that if I don't eat anything, I'll puke. "Bacon?" I asked as the smell of bacon filled my nostrils.

She smiled and showed me the bacon. I walked over to the kitchen and put...I think the whole bag of bacon in a Ziploc bag.

"Your father's driving you to school since you already missed the bus." Mom said. "He's waiting in the parking lot for you."

"Okay." Not okay! What if that creep doesn't take me to school. He'll beat me up in the car or something. But I, like always, have no other choice but to walk down to the parking lot and get in the car with him. No conversation was exchanged as he drove. No gazes were exchanged. Not a sound came from the radio, only the sound of the cars, car horns, engines and people's voices fading away as we passed by them. We were actually going the right way. The way mom and/or Spencer take to get to school. Thank God.

I saw the building getting closer. I could see all my friends getting into view. I could see Sam and Carly talking by a tree outside. I'm here! Not that I'm a nerd, but I'm actually happy to be in school, and not because of the classes, because of my friends, because I don't have to be home for eight hours. But half of me doesn't want to be here. Because of Sam. She's making me open up to her, and I have _never _opened up to anybody, and I won't, especially not to her. She might be my friend, but she's also my enemy, who harasses me on a daily basis. And it irks me. And she seems to like that. She really _is _confusing.

Now I saw the building getting further away. We were driving away from it. Why? I, for the first time since I got in the car, looked at Richard. "You were supposed to stop there!" I exclaimed, pointing back to my school.

"Shut the hell up kid! Your not going to school today." He said angrily.

"Where are y-"

"I said shut up!" He suddenly yelled interrupting me and stopped the car so sudden, I hit my head with the dash. "Listen here Fredward, you do not ask me _anything_, you do not say _a Word_, til we get to where we gotta get. Clear?"

I slowly nodded my head. He turned back to the road and kept driving.

I knew this was going to happen! And now I can't do anything! Does he want to kill me? Am I a bother to him? Why is he doing this? God! I wish I knew. I turned around to look at my school. As it faded away from my sight, along with Carly, Gibby and Sam. Along with all of my friends. And who knows when I'm going back in there again?


	10. Chapter 10

Buildings passed, one by one. I stared at them all as they disappeared after a few miles of driving away. Driving to _God _knows where! I'd never been to this side of Seattle in all the time I've lived here, which is, since I was born. It's an area that seems to be somewhat abandoned. There were many old buildings with faded words, old build boards with hard to read propaganda, news papers flying across the old and bumpy street. It was kind of creepy looking. Like you could get high jacked by just standing in the sidewalk.

It's been a real long ride, and I've been wanting to text Carly or Sam for a while, to tell them I'm not going to school, but every time I try to take my phone out of my pocket and quickly type the text, Richard glares at me, and I'm afraid he'll take my phone, so I hide it. This is really complicated. I sigh.

"What's your deal?" His voice suddenly makes me jump.

I shook my head and study the palm of my hands like it's a piece of mineral or something. The car suddenly comes to a complete stop. He turns it off and turns to me. "If you get out of this car, or try to escape, things are gonna get worse." He shoved my head to the side and got out of the car, abruptly throwing the door closed. He glared at me one last time before walking into some abandoned, dark house.

I rubbed my head, which was throbbing a little bit. Thank Goodness he left, now I can text Carly...or Sam. I get my phone out of my pocket and go to the 'send text' part. I decide to text Sam.

"_I'm not going to school."_

I press send and wait a while for a reply. The phone vibrated. I checked just in case he was coming back, and read it.

"_Y?"_

"_Just excuse me from school, okay?" _

I got a reply real quick. I read it.

"_Lol, I dont even excuse myself when im ausent, y would I excuse u freddela xP"_

I rolled my eyes at the stupid nick names she gives me and text her back.

"_Just do it"_

"_Y aren't u coming 2 skool?"_

I looked out to see if he was coming back. He stood by the gate of the house talking to somebody that was inside, who I couldn't see. I typed quickly

"_Non of ur business Puckett"_

Richard chuckled at something and glared at me. He stopped chuckling and gave me a serious look. I lowered the phone to my side as I watched him coming back.

He got into the car, turned it on and began to drive without saying anything at all.

I felt the phone buzz on my thigh, and casually read the text.

"_It's your dad...isn't it...? :/"_

I silently sighed. I knew I shouldn't have told her anything. I just hope she doesn't go blabbing to Carly or _anybody _about my_ father _treating me bad or something. At least I didn't tell her everything.

I clicked the reply button and started typing.

"_..._"

"What are you doing?" He asked aloud so sudden, I clicked the reply button and dropped the phone to the side of the seat.

"Nothing!" I shouted innocently.

He looked at my surroundings for a small second and than turned his head back to the street.

I slowly and causally dragged my hand to the side of the seat and carefully raised my phone back to my side. I had a new text.

I was about to read it, but I saw a hand snatch the phone from my hand and throw it out the window. Instead of words, he threw me a very cold look that sent imaginary daggers towards me. I shuddered and shook my head.

I just let the time pass by, until we got to...wherever we were supposed to get to. Richard got out of the car and pulled me out. I found myself laying on a large, dark, garage. The garage door slid down slowly and finally closed, leaving me in complete, utter darkness. I couldn't see anything. And when my eyes adjusted to the dark, there was nothing around.

But all of a sudden, I felt a cloth cover my eyes and my body being abruptly dragged somewhere. I felt a sharp pain on my head...and than...nothing.

…

…

…

"He's waking up..." I heard a male voice say smoothly.

…

I blink my eyes. Ugh, my head hurts and my wrists burn. I try to raise my hands to my eyes so I can rub them but a force stops me to do so. I try again but fail. What the heck? I feel something rough wrapped around my wrists. I try to shake it off of my hands, but I can barely move them. I feel like I'm sitting on a wooden chair. Like I'm strapped to it.

I feel somebody untying the blindfold from behind my head. It fell off of my eyes and I could see now. I was in a solitary room. There was a wooden table in the middle of the metal room. I sat on a wooden chair with my hands tied behind my back and my feet tied together.

"H-Hello...?" I called out to see if somebody would respond and tell me what was going on. Soon enough, a blond man with blue eyes, who seemed to be in his middle thirties walked from behind me and stood in front of me, smirking deviously as he did.

"Freddie! Freddie Benson! Long time no see." He crossed his arms.

"I've never seen you..." I mumbled.

"Oh but you have!" He exclaimed putting his arms down. "Just now." He looked smug. He pulled the wooden table closer to my body and sat on top of it, not taking his gaze off of mine as he did so. "So..." He began to speak to me like he was an uncle I hadn't seen in a long time and wanted to talk. "Hows your mom?" He asked, widening his eyes so his blue eyes popped out.

I frowned. "Okay...I guess...?" I answered awkwardly, switching my gaze to the floor.

After a brief second of silence he sighed as if giving up and stood up. "Okay, lets cut right to the chase kid. I'm not too nice as much as you want your father out of your life, so just answer me some questions." He got dangerously close to my face as he spoke in a threatening tone. I widened my eyes and tried to push myself further into the chair, but it wasn't possible. "Where is it?" He asked in a whisper.

I gave him a puzzled look. "What are you talking about?"

"Oh you know exactly what I'm talking about _Benson!_" Now I was really confused. What the heck is he talking about?

"I really don't!" I said angrily raising my voice.

He suddenly slapped me across the face. "I'm talking about the Goddamn Money!" He yelled, now his temper raising. "And before you ask or say _What money? _Your mother's money! The money he owes your daddy!"

I frowned. "I don't know...A-And what does this even have to do with me?"

"EVERYTHING has to do with you!" Another voice came from behind me. The person who's voice belonged to appeared in front of me, and it just happened to be no other than my father._ Lucky me! _(Notice my sarcasm)

"_You _are the whole reason why this is happening. You are the problem in this situation _Benson_!" He spoke coldly. I stared at him as he spoke and at the same time, tried to untangle my hands from the rope, and it was actually working. I managed to untangle a few knots and at the same time act casual, or as casual as I could act.

"Now, tell me where she hid it! Tell me where she hid _my _money. The money she's owed me since you were in the picture!" He was nearly yelling in my face.

I widened my eyes. "I really don't know what money your talking ab-"

"Yes you do! Remember! She says she's going to pay for your collage with some money she's had from _the bad days_..."

My eyes widened, and suddenly a little light went off in my brain. "Uh...I-"

"Oh so you remember?" He smirked evilly.

I slowly nodded my head.

"So...where is it?" He asked for probably the 10th time.

"I-I don't know..."

"Yes you do!" He slapped me across the face. I could feel my cheek throbbing. I _do_ know where it is, but I'm not telling this imbecile where it is. I gave him a dirty look. "Even if I knew, I wouldn't tell _you _where it is." I said coldly.

He looked like he was about to explode, and suddenly he lunged his fist at me and punched me in the stomach. I groaned in pain, and as quick as it came, I shook it off and looked at him as if I wasn't scared of him. And I'm really not. I think all those times with Sam beating me off have...actually paid off a bit.

"You know where it is. I can see it in your eyes." The other guy who's name I still didn't know, said, standing up from the table and standing besides Richard.

"Why are you even helping him?" I asked the dude curiously.

They guy was about to talk, but Richard cut him off. "None of your business!" He said bitterly.

The guy rolled his eyes. " Money kid. This _business_" He glared at Richard. "is all about that." He leaned back against the table and crossed his arms. "So just tell your father where it is and you can go back to school or wherever." He rolled his eyes once again.

I stayed quiet, carefully studying both of them, and also my surroundings. There was an exit at the end of the room, which didn't seem to have a door. Maybe, when I untie my feet, I can escape while they're distracted talking or something.

Richard growled as I kept quiet with a blank expression on my face. He was about to punch me again, but the guy stopped him. "Give the kid some time, and if he doesn't talk..." He glared at me. "we'll have to take it up a notch."

Richard shook his head. "Fine." He looked at me. "If ten minutes pass and you don't spill...your gonna regret it." He gave me a dirty look before walking out the door with the guy. The guy stopped walking and turned around to see me. "I'm Alex by the way." and with a somewhat friendly/evil/nemesis smirk, he left.

I stared at where the two men had exited. I have to get out of here before something bad happens...something...worse. I look up at the walls to see if there's any cameras, and I see one, right in the corner. Crap, I have to do this fast. I look at the rope on my feet, and it seems to be tied pretty tight. I throw the rope I held on my hands to the floor and quickly tried to untie the rope off of my feet. After a minute that felt like ten of untangling knots, I finally shoved it off of my feet and ran out the exit. I ran with all the energy I had in my body as soon as I heard Richard and Alex yelling at me to stop running. I looked back to see them running right behind me. I was now at the garage, where Richard had thrown me in the first place. How the heck am I going to open that? I kneel down and pull up the door with all my strength. I manage to open it enough for me to crawl under it, let go of it as soon as I'm out and run. I could hear Richard yelling from afar as I reached the street. Thank Goodness I'm out of there!

But I can't stop running. They can open the garage door and see me here. So I run towards the direction from where we came from. I pass a few lights and abandoned buildings. This place is really depopulated. Nobody is around walking or anything. It's kind of creepy.

Suddenly I almost trip with something. I look back to see what it was. My phone! I run back to it and grab it. "Aw man!" The screen was cracked, but I could see that it said _New message from 'Sam'_

I clicked the _read _button and read it.

"_Just tell me the truth dude!"_

And as soon as I read it, the phone crashed. I sighed and shoved it into my pocket. Maybe I can fix it...or not.

I keep running. I think I already know the way back home, I know that if I turn this way I'll see the house Richard stopped at earlier...right...?...Wrong! The house wasn't there! There was a huge tree in its spot. I know it was here! I stop and stare at the surroundings. No, this isn't it. It was the other way. "God!" No. I can't be lost. I'm not lost. I just have to keep running and I'll find my way back home.

So I keep running, expecting to see that house at any moment, but as further as I go, the more unfamiliar the area gets. The more time passes by, the more fatigue I feel. I feel like I'm going on adrenalin. But I can't stop running! If I just stop they can find me. I'm pretty sure they know this place and all its loop holes.

Now I'm in some kind of one way only street with old trees around. I don't remember going through here in the first place. I stop and sigh in frustration, and also try to catch my breath from all the running. I know I can't stop running, but my body just makes me. I look around for a sign that says where I am, but there's none. There's nobody around. And I've been running around for about an hours. I-I don't know where I am!

I have to face the truth.

"Where am I?" I ask to myself.

I'm lost.


	11. Chapter 11

**How long has it been? TWO MONTHS! DIOS MIO! I am so SORRY! D: I had a major lack of inspiration, and as soon as I saw people telling me to continue, the inspiration came back. Thank you all! Now I'll be updating this ASAP! I got everything planned out for this story, wanna know? Hehe...**

**Hope you enjoy anyway (:**

...

I walked down the deserted road, looking around, expecting someone to just jump out of nowhere and attack me or something, but that never happened. Thank God. This place looked like...well...a very _dangerous _part of Seattle, and it kind of reminded me of Sam's neighborhood, and it made me wonder where I was going? Home? That's the first place Richard would look for me. The groovy smoothies? Hm...its probably closed by now. I had nowhere to go; Carly's house is unavailable considering that she lives right across the hall, which is the second place he would look for me. That leaves me one place, one single place that I wish I didn't have to go, but I _have _to, and I hope I am accepted there...

…

I press the door bell with my index finger, but no sound is heard from it, so I knock on the door a few times before somebody pulls it open.

"What are _you _doing here nub?" The irking voice of Sam Puckett speaks to me. She frowns at my sight and sighs when I shook my head and ask, "Can I come in?"

She crosses her arms and shrugs. "I don't know. Can you tell me _why _you want to come in?"

I hesitate. I can't just tell her everything, its not right. Out of all the people I know and trust and love, I had to choose Sam. Samantha, my arch nemesis, but also one of the little closest friends I have. One that I cannot trust. I say nothing. I just keep my head shook and my hands in my hoodie pocket. After a brief moment of silence, I hear a sigh escape her mouth. She retreads back into her house, opening the door wider for me to walk in. I do and she closes the door behind me and leads me to her room.

"Lock the door" She says, throwing herself into her bed and moving her laptop to the floor. I do as I am told and lay on the bed away from her. We exchange no words, no conversation what so ever. I see she regrets placing the computer on the floor since all she is doing now is playing with her nails, and I just lay in a spot of her bed, staring at the white ceiling. So I looked for something, anything to entertained me, and found her Pear Pod resting right besides me. I took it, put the earphones on my ears and unlocked it.

"Hey! That's mine!" Sam's voice suddenly makes me jump up and press a random song. My ears suddenly explode with hardcore metal. I quickly rip them off of my ears and throw them at her.

"Why so edgy FredPuss?" She rolls her eyes as she catches her pear pod. She lowers the volume and puts one headphones on.

"Me? Edgy?" I roll my eyes and lay back down on the bed.

She sits up and looks at me with a dead serious face. "What _is _going on with you?" She asks. Her voice just screams 'concern'. Like she's trying to comfort me by talking about my problems. Well, this I _none _of her problems, I can't tell her that, I don't want to tell her anything even though she _is _letting me stay here.

I shrug. "What's going on with _you_?" I say stiffly, not looking at her. She says nothing, she just leans back on the bed and sighs. "Nothing" I hear her say very quietly.

"I thought so..." I mumble, resting my hands behind my head. We stay in silence for about five minutes, the only sound coming from her headphones of little rock, and I sigh. Must she be so difficult! She should just understand that if she doesn't want to talk about her problems, neither do I, but I guess that's how stubborn she is. Speaking of stubborn I wonder if I should go to school tomorrow...I mean, I don't have a backpack, its still probably in the passenger's seat of Richards car, and I'm sure as heck not getting that. I guess a new back pack would be nice, although I've had that backpack for two years straight, it kinda holds many memories...like that time Sam spilled orange juice, bacon and other foods in my previous backpack and I had to buy a new one, so I ended up with that one. I chuckle at the good old times...or bad old times, at least Sam isn't too aggressive now a days...who am I kidding Sam is _always_ aggressive, that's just her persona, and I wouldn't like it any other way.

"Why are you smiling?" Sam's voice interrupts my thoughts. I glare at her as my smile fades and respond. "No reason..."

"Right...so are you going to school tomorrow?" She asks as if she had been reading my thoughts all along.

"I don't know, my backpack is at-" I cut myself off before I can speak any further.

Sam looks at me with a puzzled look. "Is at where?" She asks impatiently.

"I- I don't know..." I lie. She didn't seem to buy it because she stood up from the bed and looked at me. "Well, lets go get it." I raise my eyebrows in surprise. "Are you kidding?"

"Do I look like I'm kidding?" She stares at me with a dead serious face. I shook my head and say "No."

"Exactly, now lets get going nerd boy." She says poking me with her leg so I would get up. I jumped up from the bed and looked at her up and down. "Um, shouldn't you change first?" She wore short, light blue pants and a black tank top.

"Right, wait for me outside." She shoved me out of her room and closed the door. I only waited a few seconds until she was out of the room with a simple penny t, jeans and converse, and we walked out of her house towards Bushwell.

We walked into the street in silence, taking a short cut to Bushwell plaza. "How do you know its at my apartment, I said I didn't know." I ask suddenly.

"You were lying, I think I have a pretty good idea where it is." She said hurrying her pace a bit. I did the same and walked besides her. "Why are you even helping me?"

She stopped and looked at me. "Because...you _are _my friend...even though I whoop your butt everyday...you still are." And with that she kept walking, letting me speechless. I walked behind her, still smiling at her words. Who knew your enemy would end up being your friend...your _best _friend...even though I hate her...I like her. I like hating her. Its one of the best games that never ends...

"Follow me." I heard Sam say as soon as we reach the doors to the lobby. Instead of going inside, she walked around the building to the parking lot. I followed close behind. "Which is your dad's car?" She asked, turning around to look at me. I looked around the parking lot and spotted a black Camry a few feet away. I pointed to the car and she nodded and walked over to it. I knew Richard would look for me here in the first place, which is stupid, who would go to their house after being kidnapped by their _own _father, idiots. They usually go to the police. I chuckle, like they'd believe me, I have no proof...my scars are surprisingly gone, the mysterious pills are in my room, and, again, no way in _heck _am I going up there with that imbecile being there too.

I guess Sam knows me as much as I know her. If she didn't we'd still be at her house, instead of here. She figured out I was lying, and about my dad doing _something_ me to make me act how I'm acting, how my attitude has severely changed throughout the days. She's noticed somehow; she might seem like she could care less, like she's not paying at least a bit of attention to you, but she actually is, she actually cares...or am I just overreacting by her sudden actions...?

I see her fiddle with the door handle. She takes a bobby pin off of her hair and tried to unlock the car door with it.

"Okay, that might work on house doors but not on car do-" I get cut off by the sound of the car door being opened. She shoots me a smirk. "Well, get it!" She demands.. I quickly react by getting into the car and looking in the passenger's seat for my backpack...it wasn't there. I searched under the seats, on the back, I opened the trunk to see it was there, but nothing. "It's not here." I tell Sam as I close the trunk.

"Well, I guess its up there." She pointed to the apartment building. I widened my eyes as she nodded her head 'yes'. "Well, lets go I don't have all night." She grabbed my wrist and dragged me to the entrance of the building.

"Woah wait! Shouldn't we go through the back, what if-" I cut myself off again before I could speak further.

She stared at me and sighed. "Yeah, you got a point, let's go." She let go of my wrist and we ran to the back to the stairs that led to the fire escape. They were pretty high up, so neither of us could reach them. "Gimme a boost." She demanded. I put both my hands together and she put her foot in them. She was pretty heavy, but not too much, I easily, but roughly lifted her up and she gripped the escalator handle and climbed up, making the escalators slide down enough for me to reach the handle and climb up too. We climbed up a few fire escapes, til we reached the one. The one involving that unforgettable moment I can't help but to think about, and I can see she's remembering too, and she's trying as hard as she can to block out the memories and focus on getting my back pack as much as I am, but I suddenly remember our whole conversation clearly, and how soft her lips were on mine, and I shook my head and rub my face. I look up, focusing on what I was here for, and saw the window to my room.

"Ok, my room is up there." I pointed to my room that was above us. "No chiz" She rolled her eyes and climbed up the stairs, I followed close behind.

The window to my room was inches away from the stairs. I slowly but cautiously reached a hand to the window. I made contact with the handle and tried to open it, but I failed at my first attempt. I tried again with a frustrated sigh and actually succeeded, I cautiously lifted up the window. "I did it!" I exclaimed. "Now let me try and get in and I'll help you." I said. I climbed up a handle of the escalator and gripped the frame of the window. Luckily if I'd fall, I'd fall to the lower fire escape which wouldn't really kill me, so I wasn't _that _scared. So after I gripped the window frame I let my feet hang and climbed up into the window. I fell into my dark room with a small thud and quickly stood up to help Sam. "Grab my hand." I said as I saw her standing on the escalator handle. I stretched out my hand as far as I could. She successfully grabbed my hand and with all of my strength I pulled her into the room. I fell back as she came in and she fell on top of me. "Ugh." We groaned. She got off of me and we both stood up.

"Turn on the light." She whispered. I nodded and turned on the bathroom light, so there wouldn't be suspicious of anybody ever being in here. We both looked around for my backpack, but it was nowhere to be found. We both sighed in frustration. As I turned to Sam to tell her that we should just give up, that it was just a stupid backpack and I could buy a new one, I heard shouting coming from the living room. "Do you know that I went to leave our _kid _at school and he ran out of the car leaving _this _behind." I widened my eyes and so did Sam. We both automatically turned to the door and slowly crept it open for us to see what was going on. My _father _had my backpack in his hands. He looked pissed-off and so did my mom. Sam looked at me in surprise.

"This is so unlike him. Wait til he gets home and has a piece of my mind. He will be grounded for a month...no...make that _two_ moths. He must be at his preppy friend's house, that Carly! Oh how I regret their friendship. She's such a sassy pants. Lets go get him!" My mother exclaimed marching outside the door with my father, who threw my backpack to the floor roughly and marched along with her.

"Let's go, go, go!" Sam whispered hurriedly. We quickly and quietly ran to the living room and I grabbed my back pack. As I did, I heard hard knocking on the apartment across the hall. Sam and I exchanged looks. We quietly ran to the door that was crept open and looked outside.

Spencer answered the door and smiled at my parents. "Hello Mr and Mrs Benson, how may I help you." He said in his polite and humanitarian tone of voice that made me laugh some times. This wasn't one of those times.

"Have you seen Freddie?" My mom asked calmly.

"Who's at the door?" I heard Carly's voice from a distance. She appeared by the door besides Spencer and smiled at them. My parents repeated the unanswered question and Carly just shook her head. "No, I haven't seen him all day."

"We should get out of here..." I say as soon as I hear Richard sigh and say "Thank you anyway." to Carly and Spencer. They smiled politely and shut the door. My parents made their way back into the apartment and Sam and I made a run for it into my room.

"Hey! Who's there?" And I froze in my spot as I hear his voice ring through my ears.

That's when I knew he was officially going to kill me...both of them were.


	12. Chapter 12

**How long has it been since I updated now? 12 hours or so! Yeah! New record xD I couldn't help but to write this chapter (even though its short, sorry, iPad's make stories look longer than they are...or not xD) This will clear up the hager I left, even though its kinda a back to back hanger, lol. (:**

...

So throughout the last few weeks I had learned a few things, and not from school.

First, my father was a skunk bag who liked to beat the crap of me for reasons unknown. Second, never get your backpack at your house if your father is out to get you, and third, never let Sam Puckett encourage you to get your backpack at your house when your father is out to get you. Words I will live by forever. Heh...

"Dude, get your things and let's get out of here!" Sam said as soon as we entered my room. I shut the door closed as soon as I heard Richards voice echo throughout the apartment. Now I heard his heavy footsteps approach my room and my mom following behind him.

"I already got my backpack, let's go!" I said walking towards the window, but she stopped me.

"Are you seriously coming back here? With that monster of a father you got there?" She pointed to the door where Richard was trying to open it, banging it, yelling to open up.

"But I don't know where I'm gonna-"

"You can stay with me, mom's not gonna be home for a week or so." She cut me off.

"Really?" I asked just to be sure, but the look in her eyes said she was not kidding at all. So I went over to my closet and shoved a few T-Shirts, pants, I could live with a pair of converse, I took underwear (not antibacterial FYI) and my Pare Phone which was inside my backpack.

"Let's go." I said running to the window alongside Sam. As we were midway there, Richard unlocked the door with a spare key my mom always kept in her room and stormed into the room. Crap!

"Fredward Benson!" My mother's voice said loudly, filled with anger. "What are you doing? Where have you been? And why are you with that - that demon!"

I cursed under my breath and glared at Sam who stared at my parents with wide eyes. "This 'demon' is my friend; and I'm tired of that demon to treat me like crap!" I blurted out, pointing to Richard who was right besides her. My mother gasped and walked over to me.

"You do not use that kind of language in my home young man! I want that girl out of here and you are grounded for three months!" She yelled angrily.

"She's the one that's helping me unlike you! " I yelled, and I quickly wished I could suck back in the words that escaped my mouth. Mom raised her hand and slapped me hard across the face.

I brought my hand to my throbbing cheek and looked at her in disbelief. "Your just like him..." I mumbled under my breath so she wouldn't hear me; she didn't,

"You!" she pointed to Sam with bitterness in her voice. "Get out of this house and away from Freddie right now!" She grabbed her by her arm and dragged her out of the room. I noticed Sam didn't fight back like she normally would, she just let my mom drag her away from me and shove her out of the apartment, throwing the door shut in rage. I noticed the malign, death stare my father was giving me. I noticed the bitter taste in my mouth and the anger in their eyes.

And I noticed I was right; I am a dead man.


	13. Chapter 13

**The begining of this chapter is kinda cheesy, I wrote that about 2 weeks ago D: But whatever, I hope you all enjoy this long chapter I've written :D Oh, and just a side note, as you'll kinda...sorta notice in the end of this chapter, this story is reaching the end D:D! I'm not sure how many more chapters are left...maybe 2...3...5? Just letting you guys know. (:**

...

It's foolish of myself to think I hate Sam. She has gotten slightly less rude, and I cant help but dislike this, though a part of me likes it, it's grateful of her for trying to help me and comfort me even if I never told her anything, and now I doubt my state of mind. I was stupid to think I couldn't tell her my situation, now she is worthy of my trust. She has changed in many ways, she's helping me, she's speaking more smoothly; her voice makes me look at her and I can't look away. What am I feeling about her you may be asking? Well... not even I myself am sure about that, I just hope it's the right feeling.

I dislike her change because, well, I miss the old Sam, the one that beats me up whenever I say something or whenever I seem down, the one that calls me random names. I honestly don't wanna let go of that side of her. I don't want her to change so drastically because of that certain situation. I want everything to be the same.

My phone vibrates besides me and I grab it and see I have a new text message from Sam. Speaking of the demon. I chuckle to myself and tap the screen to read the text.

_'What happened after I left?'_

I laid my head back and cranes my brain for something to answer her, something that didn't seem so bad, because honestly it was bad.

My mother and father than cursed me out with oh so many explicit words in the dictionary, than my father decided to have a man to man _'talk'_and ended up punching me. I struggled to hold my posture and managed to get to the bathroom and splash water on my face. Than I remembered the infamous pills, and I remembered that since I had taken them, no wounds had formed on my body, and if they had they would quickly disappear in less than a day. It was strange, but to prevent any further arguments, I swallowed two pills and proceeded to go to sleep, since I didn't have much to do.

I pulled my head up and texted her a response, leaving only a few details out.

_'Just got cussed at. Now I'm grounded.'_

I pressed send and I waited no more than two seconds to receive a response from her.

_'Tell me the truth.'_

I rolled my eyes at her attempt on always trying to figure my life out, and decided to end the small conversation with her and put the phone down, and just stare at the ceiling and think, like I had anything better to do besides sleep and eat whatever my mom made.

Soon enough my phone vibrated once more, and I hesitantly picked it up and looked at it to see a text message from Carly. I tapped to read it.

_'Dont forget, iCarly rehearsal later(:' _

Staring at the message for a while, I wondered if they would even let me go; I doubted they even let me take out the trash, nothing at all to get me to step ot of this apartment. I felt imprisoned. I decided not text her and ask Richard later since my mother was now working._ -Sigh-_My mom. I tell her the guy treats me like crap in her face and instead she blames me for 'cussing' in her house. She probably heard me, I just guess she didn't want to face the truth, she probably thought I was making up this excuse to get him to leave since she kinda knows I dislike the guy.

But nonetheless, I end up grounded, and beaten up, and left to myself in deep thought. Nice... -.-

Yet again my phone vibrates besides me and this time I wait about a minute to pick up and expect just the right person to be texting...or calling this time.

I tap the phone answering the call and hold it to my ear. "Hello."

"Hey, what's up?" Sam asks nonchalantly from the other side of the line. I raised an eye brow and spoke. "Oh, um...not much. Just...chillin'." I answer even more nonchalant than she sounded.

"Chillin'?" Sam asked, clearing up the word like it was foreign to her.

"Chilling'" I nodded my head as if she was right in front of me.

"Your an idiot, you know that?"

I frowned and felt like hanging up on her, but I didn't because that would cause her to either call me back and insult me, or punch me and insult me the next time we meet. Either way, I didn't feel like getting insulted, or more hurt than I already was.

"So...wanna go to the groovy smoothies later?" She asked.

I shook my head. "I can't. I'm grounded, remember."

"Man, your parents are nubs." She sighed.

"Mmhmm." I muttered. There was a moment of silence, and a sudden sound distracted me from searching for something to say, and I look towards my bedroom door. It slightly opened and my dad walked in.

"Who you talking to?" He asked looking at the phone in my hands.

"Freddie." I heard Sam sigh from the phone. "Why can't you just be honest dude. It's not like your gonna die or something from telling me what's up, it's not like I should be caring, especially about you, you nub, but..."

"Someone." I answered my dad hoarsely after Sam took a small pause of her explanation.

"What?" She asked confused of what I had said.

His expression turned into anger and he marched towards me and snatched the phone right out of my hand as soon as Sam began to talk again. Oh chizz. A grin formed on his lips as Sam continued to talk on the phone, unaware that I was no longer in possession of it. I could only hear her voice far away but I didn't know what she was saying, it sounded muffled. He chuckled as he tapped 'end call' and looked at me.

"Pathetic girl. She's yours?" he asked with a grin.

I shook my head. "No."

"Well good." He said hoarsely. "She doesn't know what she's getting herself into." I heard him whisper to himself and a chuckle escaped his lips.

"What? What did she say?" I asked desperately, standing up from my bed to face him. I don't know when or from where I suddenly got this confidence, but I just had a sudden rush to know.

He gave me a death glare indicating that I was being too confident but for some reason answered my question anyway. "She's coming over so you can tell her what's going on." he said through gritted teeth. My eyes widened. Expecting he would than give me a lecture on not to tell her the least thing, he instead chuckled like I had made a silly face or something. "What? What's so funny?" I asked in a serious but confused tone of voice.

He looked at me. "I'm gonna have a little chat with her about interfering in other people's personal lives. She's just a pathetic girl hoping for you to notice how deeply she feels for you." He rolled his eyes like this moment was a movie he had seen many other times. "Pathetic. So cliché. So stupid! Does she really think she can help you out of this? No boy, I am NOT sorry to say that this is now your life, and your just gonna have to man up and suffer the consequences of your mother's mistake." he slapped him across the face and turned to the door. "Got it? Got it." He turned to see me one last time before...

"Freddie! I'm gonna drop kick you to the floor if you-" Sam stopped in mid sentence when she got to the hallway and saw my dad at the door. He turned around to see her and smiled like she was a guest we've been waiting for.

"Oh, so you are the desperate girl who was talking to Fredward on the phone? Well, I guess we'll have to talk about this." He walked over to her, she retreated until she was leaning against my parents bedroom door. I stared at the act, hoping nothing would happen, ready to do whatever to not let him hurt her. Even if she IS tough.

"Did your parents not teach you to meddle your own business? Eh? You have no right to be here, do you wish to be in his shoes?" He yelled at her, and that's when I saw Sam's face light up with anger.

"Listen her Bob! Freddie's my friend, and I just want to know if he's-"

She was suddenly cut off by him opening the door behind her and shoving her into the room. She fell to the floor and he quickly dashed in. Before he had a chance to close the door, I ran to it and pushed it open. "Let her go!" I yelled punching him in the face. He didn't even flinch, though he reacted by punching me in the chest. I took a few steps back holding my chest with one hand, and quickly tried to ignore the feeling. But when I got a hold of myself, I was being punched again, kicked, thrown to the floor, and before I knew it, I was knocked out.

...

Next thing I knew I was up. I was in my parents room. I could hear someone screaming for help but I didn't comprehend any words; I didn't react. It took me a minute to look to the side and see Sam struggling to get out of His strong grip. He nearly pinned her to the bed, and Sam tried her hardest to punch him in the face as I now noticed she was yelling for me or anyone for help.

Anger boiled inside of me, and I got to my feet, ignoring the fact that I got extremely dizzy and my vision blacked out suddenly, but I charged towards them. I gripped Sam's hand and with my other hand I punched him in the face as hard as I could. This time he flinched and stumbled backwards. I dragged Sam out of the room and ran towards the exit. 'Where would be a safe place to go at a time like this?' I asked myself. Carly's maybe, though he wouldn't care Carly and/or Spencer are there, he would probably drag me out of there against anybody's will. So we ran out of the apartment complex and into the street.

"Where are we going?" Sam asked me as I stopped running and looked at the crowded street. I asked myself this same question over and over, and suddenly, had an idea. I looked back just in time to see him racing out of the building after us. I held Sam's hand and sprinted across the street, skipping cars and almost getting hit, but we managed to cross and run. He was on our tale, and even as I took shortcuts, he was still close behind.

I kept running, and turned every block I could, and ran between groups of people and crossed the streets. I was trying as best as i could to lose him, but nothing would distract him, he would folow our every step, until I turned a few more blocks and looked back to see if he was still there. He wasnt. I kept running just in case and looked back a few more times just to be sure, and when it seemed safe enough, we stooped running and I let go of Sam's hand.

"I - I think we lost him." I said through heavy breathing. I looked at Sam who had now collapsed on the floor and breathed heavily. "What is wrong with him?" She asked.

I wiped the sweat from my forehead, sat on the floor and leaned my back against the bricked wall besides her. We were in an alley.

I sighed and skipped Sam's question. "Where do we go now?" I asked her, hoping she had a good answer. God was I wrong.

"The chizz do I know?" I leaned my head back and desperately thought of what to do. I was so desperate I even began to mumble "What do I do." to myself numerous times. Sam lifter her self a bit from the dirty floor and leaned her back against the wall with me. She turned her head to the side to look at me, and I closed my eyes as if an idea was going to suddenly appear right in front of my eye lids. Do I wish it was THAT easy!

"Dude, relax, I don't think your dad's psycho enough to kill us. Or I hope he's not." She turned to look at the other wall in front of us and went into her own thoughts.

"I just..." I rubbed my face with my hands and groaned. My face still hurt from earlier, and I felt my eye throbbing a bit. I was really beaten up! And to make my look even BETTER, (notice my sarcasm), I scratched the back of my head and noticed I was bleeding. My hand was now covered in blood. Sam looked at me with wide eyes. She grabbed my head and examined the back. "You should really get that checked." She said letting me go.

"Is it bad?"

She only nodded. I shook my head and even began to feel a bit dizzy. "I can't go to the hospital, my mom works there. She'll wonder what's going on."

"Why don't you just tell her the truth!" Sam exclaimed.

"It's not that easy. She won't believe me."

"How will she not believe you! Your her son! Your bleeding! Isn't that proof enough?" She was getting angry.

"She'll think I'm lying just to get him to leave. She know I kind of dislike him for leaving before."

"Kinda?" She raises an eyebrow.

I glare at her. "You get my point.

"But I don't understand, why is he doing this, why is he abusing you?"

"I never said he did that." I stated in a low toned voice.

"Isn't it obvious? I know these things Freddork." She rolled her eyes and stood from her spot. I followed her with my eyes to see her stretch and meet my gaze. "C'mon, let's go to the groovy smoothies or something."

I was about to tell her what an idiotic idea that was, but than I felt my stomach growl and tried to recall my last meal. But as I was about to answer her, my eyes met with similar eyes, and I completely lost my appetite.

"Don't be such a wuss Freddie." Sam tried to tease me. I tried to signal her to look behind her with my eyes; she seemed to get the message and slowly turned around and backed away from Richard, who was holding a gun. Great. -.-"

"Get moving." He demanded and both Sam and I nodded our heads and did as he said; I don't feel like being shot today. He lead us to his car that was a few blocks away, holding his gun in his jacket pocket defensively, like we were a pair of highly dangerous criminals. Gosh!

He made us get into the back seat and drove all the way back to Bushwell without any words.

We got to my apartment, where he held his gun more firmly and indicated us to sit in the living room couch. We did as told.

"It's time to get out of this stupid thing, to get it over with." He spoke more to himself than with us as he paced around the room.

"Why are you doing this?" Sam blurted out suddenly and showed she regretted nothing afterwards. I glared at her in disbelief and the man turned around to see her with a croocked smile on his lips.

"You really don't learn, do you now? What did we talk about earlier?" He asked sounding like he was talking to a child. Sam scoffed and decided to skip the conversation and just forget about it. The man shot her a dirty look and continued to pace. I couldn't help but think how...fatherly the question sounded from his mouth. I'm starting to get crazy...honestly. I shook my head and rub my eyes, and afterwards remember my hands were covered with blood. I look at myself in a small mirror on the side table. Blood was smeared on my cheeks a bit and on my bangs. And I also remembered how I was bleeding earlier, and I touch the back of my head to feel even more blood than there used to be. Now my hand was covered in blood, they began to tremble uncontrollably, and I felt dizzy and light headed. I shook my head, put my hand in a fist and pressed it against my chest so neither would notice.

From the corner of my eyes I could see Sam looking at me. She frowned. "What are you doing?" She whispered quietly, but not quiet enough.

"What?" I didn't have to raise my vision to know Richard had stopped his pacing and was now walking towards me. "What's your deal kid." Yep, I'm definitely going crazy, he could never sound like a father...

I don't answer him, or Sam who asked me once again what I was doing. I kept my position. My head was now throbbing, I could feel more blood going down the back of my neck and to my back. It gave me goosebumps; a shiver went up my spine. I felt I was between a rock and a hard place. I couldn't move, couldn't think over the throbbing of my head, could barely breath because all I could smell was blood.

"I'm home!" I heard my mother announce and a pair of keys to drop on a side table or something. Than a moment of silence, and she spoke up again, sounding confused and concerned, "What's going on? Why is she here?"

Finally! She will see the horrible monster this man really is. She'll realize what a horrible mistake she made into welcoming him back after all these years. She will. She'll kick him out. This is over...right?

"Marisa, its time we stop living this lie." Richard spoke up with confidence, sounding serious, and not as demented as he usually does.

"W -Wha-" My mother struggled to find the right question, but failed and got cut off. "Don't act clueless. You know very well the only reason I came back was for the money you've owed me. I want it back."

I looked up a bit to see her reaction just in time. Her eyes widened and she opened her mouth to speak but lost her chance quickly.

"And before you deny whatever it is your gonna deny with an excuse, let me...enlighten you with an offer." He smiled darkly and turned towards me. He lifted up his gun and pointed it straight to my sore head. I remained calm and expressionless. Honestly, I had gone through enough to know something like this was coming sooner or later, and I've also watched enough movies to know that if you begin to freak out you'll get killed, though this is not a movie, this is real life. Calm or not, if he's gonna kill me he'll do it without hesitating.

"I -I-" My mother broke down into sobs, and I quickly felt the sorrow wash over me, and a few tears threatened to fall as I stared at her, but I held them back and kept my position. I turned my gaze carefully to Sam to see her with wide eyes staring at my mother. I noticed her arms, her legs, even her lips trembling. I've never seen her so tense before, so...scared.

"You what?" Richard screamed, making the gun in his hands shake a bit and rose my hair. I bit my lip and prayed that his finger wouldn't slip, that he wouldn't pull the trigger at all.

Mom wiped her tears, tried as best as she could to take a hold of her cries and spoke, "Let go of Freddie and that poor innocent girl. She has nothing to do with-"

"Oh but the innocent try to help the guilty. They both stay here until I get what I need." He spoke bitterly. I nervously clawed at my bare arm and, ignoring the painful throbbing of my head as best as I could, tried out many plans in my head to do something about this, but they all failed miserably.

"I don't have it! I told you a thousand times I would pay you back, just not now...not like this." More tears cascaded down her cheeks, and smaller the hope became in me, and I was giving up, and honestly there was a moment where I thought no more than 'Its over'. I desperately looked for an answer to this situation, but none came to mind. Why would he do this? Why would he ask her for this unknown money? Why did he left? Why is he pointing a gun at his own son? And none of them were answered. I was bleeding out with lack of hope, and apparently it did end all here. It all ended here.


End file.
